Summer Is Coming To An End
by HeyIt'sBethany
Summary: It's the end of summer break and the gang are getting together before they resume school. Mini, however, has something up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is the summer after the end of Season 5 (so yes. Gen 3) This story will have everyone in it but revolve around Mini, Matty, Liv and Franky the most. My first time writing a Fan Fiction (I'm not saying go easy, I could do with as much help as I can get) But just bear that in mind before you facepalm._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Is Coming To An End...<strong>

It was the Thursday before College started back. Mini had planned to have a get together with 'The Gang' for some drinks. She was still kind of irritated with Nick, but surprisingly it was mainly with Matty. He and Franky had gotten far too close to one another, and Mini was having none of it. That's mostly what the evening she had planned was for, to tell both of them -subtly- to stop what they were doing.

She had been confused by the way she felt about Franky. She had fooled around with other... females, before. But that was under the influence of alcohol or more. And it was strictly for fun, there were no feelings about any of that in the slightest.

Franky was at Liv's house. There was an air of surprise about it, because she wasn't too sure if she and Liv were on good terms.

'Perhaps she had forgotten about everything.' Was one of the thoughts going through Franky's head.

Liv leaned towards Franky and looked her straight in the eye. "Look, I don't want anything to be awkward between us, alright?"

Franky nodded, her lips parted slightly and she paused before she spoke. "Yeah, ok? Why would they be?"

Things weren't clear about her and Matty, to them or anyone else for that matter. But she could sense that Liv was onto her.

Liv cocked her head to the right a little, "Well... you and Matty for a start." She sighed.

Breaking eye contact, Franky looked at the floor. Of course Liv knew about the incident before the wedding, as she was there. But that wasn't enough to make things that awkward. Was it?

Again, Liv sighed. "And don't even get me started on Mini," There was a sort of amusment shown in the way Liv said it.

With a sudden jolt Franky's eyes came straight back to Liv's face. An expression between surprise and relief washed over Franky's. "What? Mini?" She was confused, why would Liv be concerned about Franky's friendship with Mini.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 1.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thankyou for my one review! aha, I hope more people than that read it. But this chapter is just a short one to keep you going. It will get interesting soon. I promise._

* * *

><p>Mini had her phone in her hand, pressing her finger on the screen she selected Franky's number. Her contact picture appeared, One of Franky in the dress she wore for the Wedding. and Mini froze for a second before closing it again. It was hard to understand the way Mini felt about her. Did she feel protective, like a mother? Or closer to her in a completely different way?<p>

She threw her phone onto her bed, and spun round towards her wardrobe. For some reason Mini had changed, not just her personality, but she had been dressing differently. More... masculine? She had bought a plaid shirt for the first time in forever last week. And strangely it suited her. Reaching her hand into the wardrobe, Mini sighed. It wasn't there.  
>"MUM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHIRT?"<br>A faint call came from another room. "what shirt?"  
>Rolling her eyes, Mini called back. "MY NEW ONE! Well... new-ish." This time she didn't wait for a reply. "NEVER MIND!" It wasn't a big deal, she had other things to wear.<p>

Jumping onto her bed, Mini landed with her head at the pillow, her foot acidentally hitting the bed post. She let out a small "Fuck." from frustration. Her phone was by her side, so she lifted it up. Her fingers kept sliding across the screen as she thought what to do. Eventually she brought up Franky's number again. There was no pause for her to press the call button, and she lifted it up to her ear.  
>"Hey Franks! You are coming tonight? Aren't you?"<p> 


End file.
